Magics Pull
by Vsten
Summary: An old book and an older spell just might be the end to Hermione Granger. I haven't quite decided who to pair her with at the end of chapter one you will see I have many choices leave me your opinion in a review I want to have my mind made up by chapter 4. AU slight Ron bashing of I mention AWPBD there will be bashing of him as well
1. Chapter 1

**an: so this first chapter is intentionally short I like where tthe cliffy is at not to worry though I have the second chapter written and will post it after I get it typed up. Now here we go**

She gasped in pain. Such a sharp excruciating pain the like of which she hadn't felt since Bellatrix got a hold of her a year ago. The pain started behind her ribs deep in her magical core and echoed throughout her whole body coming in waves in time to her heart beat. She let out a low mournful painfull laugh for the first time since she had met Ronald Weasley all those years ago aboard the Hogwarts Express he was the one who was right. He picked a fine time to start, he could have at least waited until after she had cast the soul mate spell.

She had no one to love her and because Hermione Granger brightest witch of the age found an old book that boasted of soul mate spells one of which was the spell she had cast on herself, unfortunately it was going to slowly painfully kill her but not without first draining her of her magic. Shouldn't have trusted a book from the Black family library. Or a spell that was older than Hogwarts its self. Her soul mate that her magic was trying to call to her was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: as promised chapter 2 this will be much longer hopefully everyone will enjoy if not to bad**

It had all started earlier in the evening when the Golden Trio met up at a small wizarding pub for their monthly drink. Ron had pulled yet another floozy into his lap while Harry and Hermione waited for their drinks to arrive. This one looked remarkably like Lavender Brown before she got mauled by Frenrir Greyback during the Final Battle. She had long blonde hair, way to much make up, and way too little clothes; in other words she was Rons current type. But if the way she giggled at inane things, like the names of quidditch maneuvers, was to go by then she was even more vampid and that annoyed Hermione to no end.

But Hermione had a lot of practice over the years keeping her mouth shut, and besides she had promised Harry she would attempt to be civil and ignore Rons attempt to sleep through all of the dumber fame seeking females in Great Wizarding Britain. She wouldn't even try to explain once again that sexually transmitted diseases are real even in the wizarding world and embarassing to get rid of and if he kept sleeping with such slags he was certain to get one. Last time she gave that speech she ended up hexing the dumb girl who don't even know what S.T.D meant let alone if she had one.

After the publicity of Hermione hexing some of the more obnoxious witches got around the smarter gold diggers only show up when Hermione was around to see the sickening display. Not that she did it out of jealousy, because she didnt, the last second snog that happened between her and Ron at the Battle of Hogwarts killed any remaining feelings she might have once carried for him, little that there were after he abandoned her and Harry in the Forest of Dean.

It was a disgusting kiss that proved there was absolutely no chemistry between the two, it was like an eel was trying to work it's way down the back of her throat and while he was at it he attempted to law at her chest through her charmed top that she had spelled to help prevent such things from happening. Before then she hadn't had the chance to see if her self invented charm would work to keep an uninvited person from getting to frisky with her body.

It worked like a Notice Me Not charm she was thinking of naming it: grope me not and having it published so that other girls didn't have to deal with wandering unwanted hands. The best thing about it was that because it's a charmed object it last much longer than charming a person and used less magic so all girls of wand age should be able to cast it.

So she had no hard feelings towards Ron and his wandering body parts. He's a scarred young man who didn't get to sow his wild oats. Instead he was off chasing cursed objects and trying to defeat a mad man granted he did get to take a break and go home to mommy for a month but who is keeping score? What does she care how many women he bed or that they weren't particularly bright? She didn't have to spend anytime with them. Even sweet Neville Longbottom had starting catting around a bit though he was more circumspect in choosing his women. They at least liked some of the same things as Neville. Rons women were just after sex and fame. Which was fine with him he loves being in the lime light not like Hermione and Harry who avoided it like the plague.

No she did it out of sheer annoyance towards the dim witted witches and their incessant chatter about make up, clothes, and if they could get Ron to buy them things. Which he won't. His war prize that he received might make him fairly wealthy now, but he is hoarding his gold worse than a niffler and a dragon combined.

After the war was said and done Hermione was a little darker and slightly more trigger happy with her wand than she used to be. Most everyone that participated in the war was. Fred and George had to temprarily shut down the shop and move into a glass house because of Freds severe claustrophobia after being smashed by the wall. And they aren't the only ones going through significant changes. Now days she is more likely to hex someone instead of patiently try to get thicker individuals to understand her way of thinking or point on a subject and Ron was prone to drinking, which shortened his already short fuse.

After the friends had each finished off their first drinks an argument started up between Hermione and Ron and as always it didn't take much to set him off and get him picking a fight and unfortunately for Harry Hermione wasn't going to back down. He had quit talking to Harry and Hermione all together a few minutes ago paying more attention to the girl in his lap. Basically just swapping saliva not much actual kissing involved. So after finally loosing what little control over her temper she had Hermione thought she might politely (as politely she could get for the new Hermione) ask him to stop after shooting Harry a frustrated look.

"Ronald could you at least wait until I have had a few drinks before starting this disgusting attempt at osmosis?"

Ronalds ears flushed red at the muggle term he didn't understand though there was a slight snicker from Harry, at least someone got her muggle jokes.

"Shut up 'Mione you're just jealous you don't have a gurl like this to warm your bed" his slightly slurred speech a sign that he had been drinking before Harry and Hermione had arrived.

An: next chapter preview what is her response to his I'll thought insult and how bad does the fight escalate and when do we get to her casting the spell bumbumbum stay tuned to find out


	3. Chapter 3

**An: thank you so much for the reviews and yes I have learned my lesson about posting from my phone and not proof reading first that auto correct and word select are not your friend when using wizarding terms and British slang from an American phone service. Hopefully I have fixed the first two chapters satisfactory enough that you can read them more smoothly and now on to chapter 3**

Hermione sighed and shook her head at Harry, she didn't understand why he couldn't just let them drift, as nature intended for most childhood friends and insisted on these monthly get togethers.

Finally turning her head to face Ron she addressed him with a little condescension in her tone " first of all Ronald I am not a lesbian, I wouldn't want any woman in my bed" she paused and looked over the woman in his lap assessing her slowly. " certainly not one with standards that low". Harry sighed and finished off his drink in one long drag before signalling for Hannah to bring him another refill. He needed more to drink for the fight he knew was starting between his best friends.

He knew Ron and Hermione neither one had wanted to continue their outings their fights getting worse and worse over the last year. But after things had fallen apart with Ginny he had just wanted both of his friends in his life even if it meant forcing them to behave for an hour at a time once a month.

Rons flush raced from his ears to cover the rest of his freckled face. The orange spots clashing with the bright red.

"You know what you crazy bint, no one will ever have you you're ugly and a know it all. I bet when a man takes you he has to bend you over something so he doesn't have to look at that crazy hair and while he's at it I'll bet you're correcting him the whole time until he fakes coming so he can get out of there."

He took a breath probably to continue with more hateful words spewing from his mouth when Hermiones wand whips through the air and a slight breeze brushes over Ron before he turns green and starts vomiting slugs all over the slag in his lap.

"Lovely seeing you Harry but next time just the two of us yeah?" Hermione kisses Harry's cheek before grabbing her trusty purple beaded bag and aparating back to her flat. Leaving Harry to settle the bill and the mess she had made with Ron and his date.

A small smirk flitted across her mouth when she thought of the adjustment she had made to Rons very own slug hex, and how from now on every time he attempted to say something negative or bad about her the slugs would make a reappearance and be harder to get rid of each time.

When she arrived back at her empty home she flicked her wand and with a silent spell lit up her tidy living room. With a sigh she rubbed the bridge of her pert nose attempting to alleviate the start of a migraine caused by the argument she had just left. She walked into her small kitchen and poured herself three fingers of muggle bourbon into a crystal tumbler that had been one of the last gifts from her grandparents before they passed.

Sitting down at the table in the dim room she removed the glamour from her left arm and began to rub the slur that had been carved into it by that crazy witch. As she sat there she remembered every insult that had been hurled at her over the years all of them swirling through her mind brought to the surface by Rons drunken callous words : insufferable, know it all, bushy haired, buck toothed, swot, muddblood, ugly, worthless.

They kept swimming around her head until she clenched her hand holding her glass tight enough to whiten her knuckles. With a glare aimed down at her barely touched drink she began to mutter to herself.

"Stop being so maudlin and listening to Ron. Hermione Granger you know he was drunk and didn't mean exactly what he said. Besides you fixed your hair and teeth years ago and if you wanted to you could put one makeup and be pretty. But why should you for the likes of Ronald Weasley? Besides there is someone out there that understands that being knowledgeable is a good thing and that there are more important things in life than quidditch." She slowed her rant and whispered to herself "there has to be a way to find out". With a determined look set on her face Hermione finished her drink setting the glass down on her kitchen table got up and went to her extensive library.

* * *

 **An: and there she goes off to investigate now I love a sshg fic as much as anyone in fact most of my fav stories have that pairing but I think I'm leaning toward Regulus Black they don't know each other and start learning each other from who they are now not for positive yet thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

So I am aware that I am not the most consistent updater ever but here we go off to investigate and the the ball rolling.

As she walked through the double French doors of her library she took in a deep breath inhaling the smells of leather, parchment, and ink. Her tense shoulders slowly relaxing in her haven. Despite her migraine and bed mood a small smile flitted across her face before she started walking through the room.

There was row upon row of books in her magically extended library. Her collection started with books she received in her early childhood, then the text and reference books she bought while enrolled at Hogwarts but Harry had given her most of her magical books when he had bequeathed her the Black family library after defeating Lord Voldy Moldy. After that she started using her money from her Order of Merlin First Class to purchase books from magical estate sales, that oddly enough function like muggle ones.

Her smile widdened as she reached the middle of the massive well lit room. Magical candles floating through the room giving off a soft glow just right for reading. This room is one of her most favorite things in the world Hermiones love free from having to have all the answers to funding genuine joy being amongst the written word. In fact most days anymore, she preferred books to people.

She continued to walk towards the back of the library her left hand just lightly brushing the spines of the tomes as she walked past them. As she reached the ancient books, books so old they were on magic it self her eyes began to flit across the titles looking for books on soul mates.

She grabbed a few different books that looked promising and with a flick of her wand sent them over to her large dark cherry desk (Harry referred to it as a bloody enormous desk but who asked him). She say in her butter soft leather chair and began gathering all the things she would need to conduct her research. A large note pad and a self inking quill. Parchment was just to finicky for extensive note taking.

With a firm uncompromising look on her face Hermione picked up the first book and began to read. She is going to prove Ronald Bilius Weasley wrong. She has a soul mate, her other half someone who could love her even with the darkness that has crept into her blood with everything she had seen and done in the war.

After hours of reading and searching digging through every book she has on love magic and soul mates Hermione puts down her quill and rolls back her chair. After running her fingers through her hair through out the night it is no longer flowing down her back in sleak curls but floating in a fuzzy halo around her head in a look reminiscent of her childhood.

She gave a big sigh before getting up to get lunch and a cup of coffee it wasn't her first all nighter but She can't help but feel discouraged that none of the books she has had anything on finding your soul mate. Sure there are some on how to recognise if you come across it but nothing to actively seek one out. She finishes her lunch and heads back to the library maybe if she rests for a minute and thinks over what she knows she can figure out what to do on her own. She can't be the first witch to go looking for her soul mate. Briefly thinking back to her Hogwarts days where all the girls would giggle and twitter over boys she lets out an unlady like snort. No she knows she's not the first to go looking.

She walks back into the library and sits back down at her desk her normal organisation seems to have left. With a glare she stares at her copius notes scattered around her desk until her eyes fall on her wand with a sigh she picks up the sleak new wand that Olivander made specifically for her after the final battle when Bellatrix had finally been declared dead she snapped that evil witches wand with great relish.

Closing her eyes and laying her head back in her chair forcing her self to relax and think about what she knows about soul mates love even magic it's self when a thought pops in her head, "magic is all about intent" she murmurs to herself she keeps her eyes closed takes a better grip on her wand and feels along her magic following it from the tips of her fingers deep into her magical core.

Thinking of love, happiness, and understanding she would find in her soul mate she realeased her magic into the library. Letting it brush over her lifelong collection of books. Finally a small golden book falls and landed on her desk with a thump. The wind from the books fall scatters all of her papers across the floor but Hermione ignores the mess in favor of picking up the book to examine and read it.

As she picks up the golden cover seems to hum and ripple with magic sending a pleasant tingle up her finger tips. Turning it this way and that she can't seem to find a title or author anywhere on the book. Flipping open the front of the book looking for a synopsis or a description of what lies in side all she sees is a warning:

If true love is what you seek

You must be willing to look deep

So that you can find a matching soul to keep.

If this test grants you your love dear

Your soul will sing and be quiet queer

Make sure your match is always near.

But be warned if your love is lost

Then you will have to pay the ultimate cost

You will become one with the permafrost.


End file.
